A Chance Meeting
by HelenOfIlium
Summary: Keira and Jak never met until that one night. Keira's currently attached, but looking for adventure in her dull life. That's where Jak comes in. Adventure and chaos ensue! (Edited 7/27/13)
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Meeting**

**By HelenofIllium**

**Summary: (FINALLY EDITED!) Keira and Jak never met until that one night. Keira's currently attached, but looking for adventure in her dull life. That's where Jak comes in.**

**Rated M**

* * *

Another uneventful night in Haven City. Keira sifted through a magazine and signed to herself. Her boyfriend of eight months, Errol, was on prison duty once again for the Krimzon Guard, and he wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

The pretty mechanic signed again. Her life was dull, she knew it. It lacked spontaneity, adventure, something Errol seemed fine to live without. Sure, he was okay looking, but not handsome, and she liked him, but didn't love him.

She looked at her clock; it read 9 o'clock. _9 o'clock on a Saturday night, and looked at me,_ she thought, _sitting in this depressing apartment alone._

Keira felt like getting dressed up, letting loose for a bit, mingle with the night life of Haven for once.

Coming to a decision, she stood up and threw her magazine on the coffee table in front of her, then walking to the bedroom. She ruffled through her medium-sized closet, finding a slightly scandalous dress that she hadn't worn since before she had met Errol. It was a stunning, form fitting dress, sea green in color, perfectly accentuating her dark eyes.

In the mirror, she tousled her hair and expertly applied her make-up until she achieved the look she wanted. For a finishing touch, she dabbed a bit of perfume on her pulse points and grabbed her purse.

* * *

When Jak had headed back to the Underground for anther mission, he was surprised when Torn told him there was none, and to go take a break. It was strange, having any time to himself for once. Ever since he had joined the Underground resistance five years ago when he was seventeen, he had rose in the ranks and quickly become quite and asset to the movement, being handed all the important and dangerous missions. Now, he wandered around the sparsely lighted Port sector looking for something to do. Down the way, he saw the blinking lights of a well known bar called the Hip Hog.

A buzz to take the edge off of his boredom seemed to be the cure.

* * *

Keira sat down on the bar stool in the back of the Hip Hog, surveying the place and its occupants. Average people seemed to be enjoying their average lives, drinking and laughing with each other. Keira then turned her attention to the bartender and was about to order when she recognized her blonde friend behind the counter.

"Tess! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were working tonight?" Keira exclaimed, happy to talk to someone.

"Yeah, third straight Saturday in a row, would you believe it? ...Hey, where's Errol?" Tess asked while serving a man two seats down from Keira. Keira just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I see...Working late again?"

"Yup..." Keira shook her head.

"Well, you should be able to have some fun by yourself anyways. What'll ya have?" Tess leaned on the counter smiling at her friend.

"A martini," she said and turned around when she heard the door open, where a young and handsome man walked in.

Tess slid Keira her drink and she took a sip before deciding that she needed a make-up check. She motioned to her busty friend that she was going to the bathroom, and Tess put her drink under the counter.

Keira walked into the hazy bathroom which smelled heavily of cigarettes. She stood at an unoccupied mirror and dabbed away a smudge that had formed under her eye. Once she was satisfied with herself, she made her way back to the bar where she noticed a blonde stranger had taken her seat.

Walking up behind him, Keira tapped him on the back lightly, "Excuse me, but you're sitting in my-"

The stranger turned around and her tongue seemed to become dry. Keira had seen him walk him, but he was definitely better-looking up close.

"Just keeping it warm for you," he smiled apologetically and got up, taking a seat on the one next to her.

"Thanks," she said in a flirty tone, locking into his blue eyes, and instantly scolding herself for doing so.

Tess gave her drink back and took the blonde man's order of a rum and coke. Keira crossed her smooth legs and sipped her drink nonchalantly, stealing another glance at the cute stranger.

While waiting for his drink, the man turned to face Keira and put out his hand, "I'm Jak, by the way."

"Keira," she said smiling again and shaking his hand.

Tess handed Jak his drink and he took a long gulp, letting the alcohol slide down his throat.

"So, Keira, to sound cliché, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Jak spoke with a confidence he had never known he had. This girl just made him feel so...different, just looking at her.

Keira blushed slightly at the hinted compliment, "Oh, just bored; a little curious."

He noted the sparkle in her eye when she said the last bit. He watched at she took the last sip of her martini, and delicately, slid the olive off with her small white teeth.

"Mind if I buy you a drink?" Jak offered.

"Okay," she nodded, feeling her conscience tug at her thoughts. _He's just some nice guy...nothing's going to happen..._ she told herself in defense.

As they both continued on to their second drinks, the two began talking about what they did for a living.

"Really? You actually _work_ at the Stadium! I've always wanted to try my hand at racing," Jak said excitedly.

Keira giggled at the boyish glow his eyes lit up with when she told him she worked as a mechanic, "What do you do, Jak?"

"I, erm, work for a small, uh, business," he said, his eyes shifting uneasily.

Keira giggled again, "Oh, the Underground?"

It was Jak's turn to laugh for being stupid, "Well, yeah."

"Don't worry," she explained, "I supply the zoomer and weapons for them; strictly unattached though, I don't get involved with that stuff."

Jak's eyes widened in shock, "You're the one who made the mod-guns! I love you!" he blushed at the last thing he said immediately, taking a rather large gulp of his rum and coke, resulting in making himself choke on it. His eyes watered as he coughed and pounded his chest, "Went down the wrong tube," he squeaked, very embarrassed.

Keira smiled at him warmly, moving her hand slightly, accidentally grazing his hand. They locked eyes at the sudden touch, and then looked away.

Jak smiled on the inside. Something about this girl made him shy and confident all at once. She was mysterious, yet he could read her like a book. He hadn't come here looking for something, or someone, but he had made an incredible find nonetheless. Yet still, she seemed to be holding herself back for some reason. Jak could tell by her eyes that she just wanted to let go; but he couldn't pinpoint why she wouldn't do so.

Jak looked back at the green-eyed beauty and saw that she was watching him. What happened next came as utter surprise as the girl leaned in and kissed him. Not one to refuse such a thing, Jak kissed her back.

"I'm sorry," she pulled away rapidly.

Jak gave her a shocked expression, "No...It was great, fine..." he cocked his head, trying to figure her out.

Then, Keira turned back to him, giving him an impish grin, "Will you come with me?"

"What?" Jak was surprised again, but instantly changed his answer, "I mean, yes!" He took her outstretched hand, allowing to be led out of the bar.

Tess stopped from her hustling about to watch her friend walk out the door with the stranger.

How Keira and Jak arrived at her apartment doorsteps, she couldn't remember. The zoomer-cab drive there had been a blur.

Jak trailed behind her, playfully gripping her tempting hips as she clumsily fumbled with unlocking the door.

She stopped abruptly, though, and turned around to face him with a serious look, "I have a boyfriend..."

Jak winced, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," she replied after a moment, burying her conscience.

Once in, Keira turned around in Jak's arms, pinning him to the wall and kissing him hard. He breathed deeply in though his nose, inhaling her clean scent of fresh rain. He broke off their kiss only to let his lips trail down to her neck. Keira moaned low in her through, feeling her body temperature rise steadily.

Slowly, she took his strong hands from their current position on her waist and into her own hands, leading him and walking backwards, through the living room and into the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Keira sat Jak on the edge of the bed, lifting his black t-shirt over his head and arms, tossing it on the floor. His bronze, finely chiseled chest was hard to resist as Keira ran her hands over hi toned torso. Jak held back a gasp as she pushed him gently on his back and hand began to lightly kiss a trail down the middle of his chest and stomach, stopping just below his navel. She looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly, even in the darkness.

Jak took her by her delicate wrists, pulling her next him and laying her down on her back.

She bit her lower lip as he unhurriedly inched up her dress up her body and over her head, revealing her bare breasts. She covered them in a sudden realization; she was near naked in front of someone she barely knew. Her nervousness seemed to fade though, when he spoke in his deep, rich voice.

"Has anyone told you what an amazing thing of beauty you are?" he breathed into her long ear.

"Mmm, no..." she mumbled, shivered as he nibbled her ear.

"I can tell...or else you wouldn't be hiding yourself," he said as he uncovered her hands from her chest and grazing the flesh of her left breast with his soft lips.

Keira reached down, taking his face in her hands and pulling him up to her face, kissing him again. He was now straddling her thin frame. As she explored the warm insides of his mouth, she could feel his member hardening against the inside of her thigh. This only increased her warmth in her nether-regions and she hastily began reaching blindly for his shorts. Her fingers fumbled with the zipper and undid it, sliding his shorts down as far as she could reach.

Finishing the job, Jak stood up off of her; leaving her missing his touch already; kicking off his combat boots and then his shorts.

She looked at him and smiled, "Commando?"

He laughed, "I don't like to be restricted..." and he reached for her lacy black underwear. Nimbly, he slid them down her thighs and flung them into a distant corner.

A bead of sweat began to form on her forehead as Jak crawled back onto the bed, hovering his body over hers. He lunged for her lips and kissed her with more unbridled enthusiasm than she had ever felt before. Not even with..._No! I will not think of him!_

Jak felt her body tense up and broke away from her breathlessly, "Is something wrong?"

Then she stared into his deep blue eyes, and if she had even the slightest thought of turning back now it was thrown into the wind. "No..." she smiled and took his shaft in her hand, causing him to close his eyes as his body tensed, poised and ready.

She giggled mischievously at how she suddenly had all the power in her hands. Painfully and slow, she guided him into her as he buried his face in her neck, sucking in a breath through his teeth.

Jak was _very_ well endowed, she thought as her eyes fluttered with his first thrust. She felt like he was touching her very core. Keira pushed against him, rolling him over so she was now on top.

Jak groaned in pleasure as she rocked her hips in unison with his own and raked her nails down his back as he began to sit up. He kissed her again as he grabbed a hold of her thighs, lifting her slowly up and then down.

"Fuck," he cursed into her collarbone while she gasped and ran her hands through his long, swept back hair.

Keira squeezed her legs around Jak's waist as he quickened his pace. He clenched his teeth as a drop of sweat ran down his jaw, and he felt her muscles tighten around him. _No...I want this to last..._ he told himself.

As time went on, the rocking of their hips steadily increased as they were both getting closer to their peak. Keira felt her stomach jump and adrenaline coarse through her body. She whispered his name against his forehead as he thrust up harder into her, sending her into blissful ecstasy. She cried out again when he reached his climax, too, and dug his fingers into her soft flesh.

Jak fell back on the bed slowly, so Keira would follow. They panted loudly, Keira rising and falling with Jak's deep breaths as she lay on his glistening chest.

The emerald-eyed girl locked up at him, shooting him an exhausted grin. He smiled back, moving a strand of sweat-plastered hair out of her eyes.

Once they had caught their breath, together, so as not to break their connection, they moved to the middle of the bed and pulled a thin, cotton sheet over their nude bodies.

Before they fell asleep, the broke apart, and Keira turned around in his arms. He wrapped a strong arm around her, just underneath her breasts. Keira fell asleep soon after, but Jak stayed awake. Even though he appeared to be the kind of person who did this often, this was his first 'one nighter'. He'd never been one to go and sleep with someone he'd met in a bar. But, Keira, she had captivated him. He felt like if hadn't done this, met her, went home with her, and had the best sex he'd ever had with her, that his life would never have been truly fulfilled.

But...she had a boyfriend. This _was_ a one time thing for her. He wondered if Keira actually loved the guy.

_What am I thinking? I haven't even known this woman for more than four hours! It's not like I'm in love with her! _He found himself battling his own thoughts, but was too tired. He sighed and kissed Keira lightly on the shoulder. In her sleep, she cuddled closer to him, making him smile and fall asleep fully satisfied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Note: Daxter will be human in this story, kind of alternative story line developing if you hadn't noticed)**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The clatter of keys on the table awoke Keira with a start. She sat up, covering herself with the thin sheet. The memory of the previous night suddenly flooded her mind and she quickly looked to her left only to see and empty space, still lingering with the warmth of its departed inhabitant. She hadn't expected him to stay, or even to see him again. But she would be untruthful to herself if she said she was glad he wasn't there, lying next to her.

Errol walked in with a tired smile on his face and made his way towards the bed.

"Still sleeping, _honey_?" Then he eyed her covered chest, "And naked? That's new..." he smirked and sat on the edge of the bed, unlacing and removing his boots.

"It was hot, and erm, Oh Errol, you don't wanna sleep in these sheets, I got...sick last night..." she tried to stall as he stripped of his red armor.

He shot her a look of disgust, "I'm tired...I guess I'll just sleep on the couch then."

She waited until he had walked out into the living room before she got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

As the water washed over her body, she recalled _his_ electrifying touch, his lips, his... _Oh! I have to stop thinking about him! It's done...Oh Precursors; I'm going to Hell for this, aren't I?_ She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories of Jak.

Taking her time, Keira got dressed and brushed her wet, bluish-green hair. Quietly, she walked into the kitchen, so as not to disturb Errol in the neighboring room. She tidied Errol's mess that he had dumped on the counter; his keys and a ruffled stack of papers.

On top of the pile of papers, something caught her attention. A small poster with a familiar figure printed on it.

It read: WANTED: PRISONER D294; answers to name of 'Jak'.

For some lines it went on about his description; Height: 5'8", Weight: 165lbs, and so on. Keira scanned down to the bottom of the page where it listed his offenses: 223 counts of first degree murder, 52 counts of attempted murder, and various acts of theft and vandalism over the past three years. Then, underneath, in bold lettering it read: **WARNING: CRIMINAL IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND IS BELIEVED TO BE ARMED**. And of course, there was an award for information or his capture, but this was the largest Keira had ever seen or heard of; twenty rare Precursor Orbs as well as 5lbs of pure green eco.

Keira stared at the slightly exaggerated depiction of the person she had spent an amazing night with. Sure, he had seemed a little rough around the edges, but nothing of this caliber.

Yet, even with discovering Jak's lengthy and deadly rap sheet, Keira felt the need to see him again, just be near him; she had to find him, and she had a hunch on where to look.

* * *

Just in time, Jak slipped into an alleyway behind Keira's first floor apartment building. He saw a red-armored figure dismount a KG zoomer and walk up to the door he had just slipped out of. Jak recognized the torturous maniac in a heartbeat. He tried to regain his composure as he realized that Keira's boyfriend was...Errol, one who he had met before in less than favorable circumstances.

Though, this was not the time or place to seek revenge, as the street in front Keira's apartment seemed to be teeming with the despicable guards. Quickly and quietly, Jak hot wired a stashed zoomer and maneuvered his way through the impossible traffic of Haven.

Once he arrived at the dead end hideout of the Underground, he hopped of the zoomer, kicking it with a fury that had built up on the ride over. He knew why he was angry, but there was something else hidden in his rage...possibly a hint of..._jealousy_?

_He can't possibly be good enough for her...! _He thought but then reprimanded himself for the stupid emotion that didn't usually follow a one night stand.

Making his presence known, Jak stomped into the hideout. He saw his wiry, fiery-haired friend, Daxter, mopping the floors half-heartedly.

He looked up excitedly when he saw the blonde walk in. "Hey Jak! Where were you last night? You never came back! You were supposed to help me with my gun training, remember?" Daxter whipped the mop around in his arms, pretending it was a gun and pulling an imaginary trigger.

"Sorry Dax, I, uh..." Jak scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to tell the biggest gossiper in Haven City what he had done the previous night, so he quickly changed the subject, "Why are you mopping?"

Daxter placed the mop back on the floor, sweeping it from side to side sloppily, and sending soapy water in all directions. "Oh, Torn said I make more mess than anyone and he would kick me out if I didn't do something useful..."

Jak rolled his eyes and waved his hand, "Torn's a softie at heart...He wouldn't do it."

"Is that so, Jak?" Torn walked into the main room with a rolled up map in his hands.

Jak spun around to face the Underground's leader while Daxter laughed in the background at his friend getting caught.

"I'd like to see how long you'd stay out of the Baron's prison without the Underground to bail you out _again_," Torn spat angrily, showing just how _not_ soft he was.

Jak cringed at the though of returning to that hell hole of which he had resided for two months about four weeks ago. Once Torn had found out his most valuable member had been arrested, he was quick to use his 'connections' with Ashelin Praxis to get him out. Though, Jak never spoke of his time in prison, what had happened to him or why he had been arrested.

In a sigh of defeat, Jak broke his stare-off with Torn and walked down the opposite hallway to his room. He shared the quarters with Daxter and two other resistance members. It didn't bother him, seeing as how he hardly stayed idle for long, only coming to the room to sleep. The blue eyed renegade fell back on his bottom bunk and closed his eyes. As much he tried to fight it, he couldn't erase the memory of last night, and who he had shared it with. Then his thoughts turned to anger, and Errol.

The two months he had spent in prison were hardly forgettable. All the years he had eluded the law and wreaked havoc on the dictatorship of the Baron, he paid for indefinably. Day after day, he was subjected to exposure to the evil purple substance known as dark eco by Errol. The pain Jak had experienced was indescribable. Even now, almost a month later, he could remember vividly the way every cell; every atom that made up his body seemed to writhe in pain as the purple toxin invaded his body. Just thinking about it sent a painful shiver up his spine.

After a month in the jail, Jak started to notice effects caused by the excruciating torture. He became aware that whenever he felt anger, it felt like something was growing inside him, collecting the rage, feeding on his negative emotions, waiting for the opportune moment to show itself. Only once had he experienced the most destructive effect of the dark eco exposure; the transformation into a gruesome creature that haunted his dreams every day since he was bailed out.

His thoughts once again ventured to Keira, and immediately, he felt calmed. Strangely, he hadn't have the terrifying nightmare of his darker self that night she laid in his arms. _I wonder what she's thinking right now.._. he thought with a sigh. Little did he know that she sat in her kitchen, sipping coffee, wondering the exact same thought about him.

* * *

**I know, instead of two years in jail I turned it into 2 months...sorry if that messes things up for you! Tell me what you all think! Please & thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Putting on a light jacket, Keira got ready to go out into the city. She kissed Errol lightly on the forehead while he slept, and couldn't help the feeling of disgust with herself that she felt afterwards. She hated lying to him about where she was going and almost didn't go. Taking one last glance at her boyfriend, she walked out of the apartment heading towards the Slums district of Haven City.

As she was walking through Maintown, she pulled out her communicator and dialed Torn's number.

Torn's communicator beeped and vibrated loudly on his unkempt desk. Daxter just _happened_ to be drawing obscenities on the posters of the Baron and Errol that were stuck to the wall when he heard the device go off. Nosily, he answered it, hoping it was Ashelin.

"Daxter the _hero_, here," He said suavely in his annoyingly high voice.

"Um, where's Torn?" Keira asked, curious to why Torn was suddenly allowing other people to touch his stuff.

Daxter was silent on the other end, staring at Keira's holographic figure that sprouted from the communicator.

"Daxter? What the Hell!" Torn walked into the room and saw the gangly youth at his desk.

Keira heard a muffled yell followed by static. She ended the call and sighed, _I guess I'll just have to go there myself._

* * *

"Get out!" Torn roared at the cowering Daxter.

He ran for his room where Jak still lay sleeping in his bottom bunk. Daxter slammed the door and slumped against it. Jak woke up with a shout, his dream having been rudely interrupted.

"Jak! You shoulda seen the smokin' hott girl I just talked to on Torn's communicator! I don't know how ol' Tattoo face does it! I mean, have you seen Ashelin?!" Daxter jumped about in front of Jak, mimicking Ashelin's bust size with his hands.

Jak had seen and met Ashelin before. Sure, she was attractive, but had an attitude about as hard as Precursor metal.

"Anyways..." Daxter continued, "You shoulda seen the curves on this one!" The energetic sidekick said, making an hourglass motion in front of him.

A flash of Jak smoothing his hand over the curves of Keira's body flickered before his eyes; and he mentally slapped himself.

"What's up with you, Jak? You've been all sulky since yesterday morning."

"Nothing," Jak said defensively.

* * *

Keira stood in the dead end alleyway where the Underground was located. Now that she was there, she had no idea what she was even going to say. _He's probably not even there_, she thought to herself. Why was she there anyways? What was she expecting to happen?

Keira felt a nervous pang squeeze in her stomach when she heard the hidden automatic door open. Thankfully though, it was only Torn.

"Keira? What are you doing here? We paid the last payment for your guns-" Torn began.

The curvaceous woman shook her head, "I wanted to ask you about someone...He's one of your members..." she spoke hesitantly.

He looked at her inquisitively, "Who?"

Slowly, she took from her pocket a folded piece of paper and opened it, showing it to the dreadlocked man.

Torn's eyes widened in surprise and he snatched the poster from her hands.

"Holy shit...Where did you get this?"

"It was in Errol's things..." Keira looked down; she knew her friends in the Underground greatly disapproved of her relationship with the right-hand man of their enemy.

Torn stared at her with a strange look of pity, and then his face turned to suspicion, "How did you know he's a member?"

She bit her lip and dodged his piercing gaze, "I...met him the other night..." she stopped when the door opened behind Torn and two young men stepped out.

The shorter one elbowed his blonde friend and whispered, "Dude! That's the chick!"

Jak stared, his mouth slightly ajar. Keira matched his stare with her own, looking past Torn at the handsome resistance member.

Torn looked between the two oddly. Sensing it was soon going to become awkward, he headed back towards the hideout, not even knowing why he had come outside in the first place. Before he went inside, he stopped in front of Jak and Daxter.

"Jak, you're off again today," he squeezed the wanted poster tightly, knowing he couldn't afford Jak to draw attention to himself, "And Daxter, Tess called, she wants you to help her redesign the gun course..."

'Yesss...!' Daxter mouthed and hopped on his zoomer in the direction of the Ports.

Soon, it was only Jak, Keira, and an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you want to...go somewhere?" Jak found himself asking.

"Sure," she gave a slight smile, grateful for the break in tension.

Since it was daytime, Jak pushed up his red scarf in an attempt to conceal his identity. They were quiet and kept a low profile as they waked to a nearby ramshackle café in the center of the slums. Among friendlies and lowly citizens, Jak lowered his scarf when they walked into the small eatery.

Distrustful of the quality of the food, they declined the menu and took their seats in a booth. Jak fidgeted in place while Keira idly toyed with a napkin.

"I didn't expect to see you again..." Jak said, looking into her viridian eyes before quickly averting his eyes again.

"You probably think I'm crazy...coming to find you and all..." she laughed lightheartedly, unable to hold eye contact with him without blushing.

"Nah," he laughed but then he looked at her intriguingly, "Why are you here, though? I don't mean to be rude...but you have a boyfriend, why come looking for _me_?"

The word 'boyfriend' stung, but she knew it was an inevitable question, but Keira didn't even know how to explain the strange way she felt.

"I," she stopped and gathered her thoughts, "don't regret the other night, Jak, I should, but I don't...and I...wanted to see you again..."

He cleared his throat, taken aback by her subtle 'confession'. But inside, he felt himself glow knowing she had been thinking about him, too. Jak reached for her hand smiling, and she smiled back brightly in return.

* * *

Errol woke up at the sound of his alarm going off. He groaned tiredly as he slipped on his gear and placed his pistol in its holster. Today he was on 'glorious' patrol duty...in the worst part of the city, the Slums.

Ever since he had lost the channeling, renegade prisoner, the Baron had been punishing him in less than clever ways.

"Keira?" he called out and received no answer.

On the mirror he saw a note stuck and read it: _At the garage. Love, Keira_. So, he decided to pay her a surprise visit before his patrol started.

Errol sped off in the direction of the Stadium, paying no attention to the traffic laws or the pedestrians he almost ran over. When he arrived at Keira's garage and asked for her, he was surprised to hear that she didn't work on Mondays.

Not exactly having the time to ponder his girlfriend's whereabouts, Errol got on his KG zoomer bike and headed for the Slums.

Feeling a bit grumpy as he hovered around in the traffic, he decided to give a citation to a perfectly legally parked zoomer. He snorted at the dirty café he landed next to as he wrote the ticket. Sticking it to the vehicle, he noticed a familiar face through the coffee shop's window. It was Keira; and she wasn't alone. Errol felt his jaw clench as he saw the stranger holding hands with her.

The stranger's back was to him, but the fuming commander could clearly see Keira's smiling face.

* * *

Jak blushed, having just admitted that he had thought about her constantly since their night together. He scooted closer to her in the booth and she gazed at the prominent and handsome features of his face, forgetting all his criminal records and only thinking about how fast his lips were closing the gap between them.

Oblivious to the audience they now had, they kissed.

"You little slut!" Errol roared, storming in. Keira and Jak broke apart, Keira's face paling when she saw her boyfriend standing at the door.

* * *

**Hmmm...What will happen? Reviews! Please & Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

Jak toyed with his new accessory as he leisurely walked toward his and Keira's apartment.

Once the building was in sight, he noticed that Keira was outside sitting out on one of an uneven stoop with her head propped up by one of her hands.

As he got closer, he saw the stare she was sending his way.

"Keira?" he walked cautiously towards her, sensing her discomfort.

"What are you, Jak?" Keira asked quizzically, looking up at the dust swept man with curiosity and a slight fear.

Jak wiped his face with his palm and inhaled sharply, "You were at the Arena, then?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Can we go inside and talk about this?" He asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

Keira looked at him warily, as if once they were alone; he would turn into that animal again and attack her.

"Keira, please. I would never hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," the blonde said sincerely, reaching out for her hand.

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led upstairs to their residence.

* * *

"Remember how I told you I had been in prison, and what Errol had done to me?" he asked, readying himself to tell her about his alter ego. 

"Yes..." she answered in an inquiring tone.

"Well...That was where it happened...it was...it was a result of _their _experiments...using dark eco." Saying the last words, he looking back into Keira's eyes, holding back an eerie shiver and fearing what she might think.

"Dark eco? But how could anyone possibly surv-?"

"Because...I'm a channeler and somehow..._they_ knew..."

"Can you...control _it_?"

"For the most part. Its only when I get angry that I can't handle it...I'm sorry, Keira, I should have said something to you...I just didn't want anyone to know..."

"No one else knows besides me?"

"Well, you and the entire population of Spargus, now," Jak exhaled in a slight laugh. He hated serious conversations; probably due to all the years hanging around with Daxter.

He looked at her with his youthful blue eyes and gave her a soft grin. Keira smiled back and touched her hand to the side of his jaw.

"You're too young to have been through so much, Jak," she said leaning in and laying a small peck on his lips.

A loud ringing suddenly interrupted the moment. It was none other than Jak's communicator, of course.

"What?" Jak asked into the small, phone-like device.

"It's Torn. I've got some bad news, Jak."

"What, what's wrong?" Jak asked intently, exchanging a worried glance with Keira who leaned on his shoulder to listen in.

"It's Daxter. Errol has him."

Jak dropped the communicator on the floor in shock. His best friend, the closets thing to family he had. _Errol._

Snapping back, Jak scrambled for the device.

"How?! When?!" He almost yelled.

"Not an hour ago. I put him on a routine run to the Pumping Station with Tess. It was a set-up. Errol was waiting for him. Tess got away and came back to the Hideout."

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"What can we do? You know we're in no position to launch an attack on Errol with the Guard at his disposal! Daxter's the bait for **you**, Jak!"

Jak felt his rage building over his helplessness to do anything in his current situation. A pulse of dark eco cackled over the hand that held the communicator.

Worried, Keira touched his shoulder, casing the unstable substance within him to subside.

"Do whatever you can, Torn. I'll try to figure something out here..."

* * *

All Daxter could see was darkness. He felt cold, sleek metal underfoot and could smell a wretched stench in the air. Leaning back against one of the metal walls that he was enclosed in, he slumped to the floor, resting his forehead on his knees. Daxter knew where he was. He was in the infamous prison fortress of the Baron, put there by none other than Errol. His memories of how came to get there were vague and in disarray, but he knew why Errol had come for _him._

Suddenly, several heavy footsteps came into earshot. Daxter looked about wildly in the bleak darkness, looking for anything to help him; but to no avail. The automatic door to his cell slid open with a clank and revealed a smirking Errol with two armed guards at either side of him.

"If it isn't the renegade freak's _best friend_," Errol laughed, pointing to Daxter and watching the guards grab him in a not-so-gentle way.

Daxter squinted as they dragged him out into the open, taking him towards a chair on a platform in the middle of the prison. He fought feebly as they strapped him down, leaving no room for escape.

"Time to talk," Errol stared the young, orange-haired teenager in the eyes menacingly.

Daxter visibly clenched his jaw, refusing to leak the information that Errol wanted.

"Where's Jak?" Errol said calmly, his ulterior motive leaking through his teeth as he spoke.

Daxter shook his head in defiance.

"No? Loyal, are we?" The KG Commander motioned to the guard on his left, who proceeded to thrust the butt of his gun into the teen's stomach.

"_You'll_ never find him!" Daxter winced.

"Oh, but I think I will, and I'll do it with your help!" Errol growled, taking out his pistol and whipping it across his face, still waiting for his answer on Jak's whereabouts.

The terrified captive coughed as he spat out blood. The other guard smacked smashed his forearm with a club he was holding. The youth could do nothing but cry out in pain.

"He's not even in the city...Just give up..." Daxter whimpered and shook, waiting for another blow.

"Not in the city, you say?" Errol smiled, "Thank you, Daxter. You've given me what I needed." The Commander then looked to the two yellow-armored guards, "Dump this waste of space in the Slums."

* * *

**A little short, but hey, I finally finished this friggin' chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Review to tell me what you think and what I can improve on, or anything else you might think of!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The barely-acquainted couple had only spent two days in the desert city before they became noticed by the 'higher-ups' in the society of Spargus. Soon enough, Jak and Keira were summoned before the battle-hardened King Damas.

* * *

"No doubt you are Haven-ers, with attire like that," Damas eyed the two wearily from his throne of stone.

"Yes...your Highness..." Jak evaded eye contact, fearing he would be recognized and sent back into the hands of Errol if this desert King was in lee with the dictator Praxis.

"Who are you? And what is your purpose for coming to Spargus?" Damas's imposing voice echoed throughout the room and Keira inched closer to Jak for comfort.

"My name is..." Jak began and stopped. Could he dare speak his and Keira's names without risk?

"Do not lie to me, stranger. I assure you, It will not end well if you do."

_Shit._

"My name is Jak...This is Keira."

"Jak?" Damas lifted his eyebrow, "_The_ renegade who escaped the Baron's prison and continues to wreak havoc on his reign?"

_This is it. I'm done._

"Yes," Jak replied crestfallen. He waited for a guard to grab him at any moment and chain him up.

"Then fear not, Jak, an enemy of the Baron is a friend of Spargus. But why have you come here? We hear that you are essential to the Underground movement in Haven. Have you abandoned it?"

"No...but it's a long story," Jak sighed in relief, looking Damas in the eye now.

"Tell me the short version."

And Jak did.

* * *

A confusing eight minutes later, Damas scratched his chin in thought as Jak finished his drama-filled tale.

"You may stay for the time being, then, Jak. But, if you wish to become a permanent citizen of Spargus, you need to pass our _tests_."

Jak and Keira exchanged glances.

"You don't need to decide now. We will talk again in a week."

The nearly-strangers left the stern, yet understanding, King Damas and chose to take the long way back to their temporary living space. They walked slowly and in shared silence, both looking down in deep thought.

Jak's mixed thoughts went something like this: _Is this all worth it? What am I doing here, miles away from Haven, where the Underground is and real help is needed? What am I going do? And how do I feel about this girl?_

Keira's were along the same lines, wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into, except her emotion dealt much more with dread rather than confusion.

Errol had always been a little obsessive, and sometimes vengeful. But she had always passed it off as 'a bad day at work'. Now she feared for her life and that of Jak's. Would the hints of the compulsive monster Errol was come after? Would he stop at nothing to find her? Errol had resources, legal and otherwise. What if he found them here? And what if Jak couldn't handle him like he did the time in the café? The 'what ifs' seemed to be consuming her mind, dwelling too much on what could happen.

The rumbling of Jak's stomach interrupted the pair's thoughts and their eyes met as they laughed simultaneously. Keira smiled sweetly, blocking all her recent negative thoughts, "You hungry, too?"

"Heh...Yeah," was the blonde's bashful reply.

The two walked by the market in the middle of the desert town and bought a few strange and no doubt native fruits with some of the money they still had in their pockets. Once back at their little 'home' they sat down on the floor, backs leaned up against one of the four walls that shielded them from the desert winds and sweltering sun.

"How old are you, Jak?" Keira asked unexpectedly before she bit into what tasted like mango-banana hybrid.

"I'll be 24 in a few weeks," he answered and looked at her for some reciprocation.

"Wow, you seem so much younger...I'm only 20," she looked back at him, not knowing what else to say, and it seemed like he didn't either.

Ever since they had arrived in Spargus it seemed like a slight air of tension and awkwardness had grown between them. To Keira it appeared that partly the reason for that was because Jak seemed to be withholding so much from her and looked sometimes like his head would explode if he didn't talk soon.

"Do you regret that this all ever happened?" Keira asked, setting her food down and looking at him sincerely.

Jak looked ahead of himself for a moment, fully contemplating all that the question contained.

"Yes and no," he said finally, looking at her, but not into her eyes that now felt like they were staring straight through his tough exterior. The young renegade felt a sudden rush of lust for her as he began to speak, "I regret that mess in the café, and I regret ever leaving your side that morning when I wanted to stay there so badly, holding you. But, I don't regret meeting you, Keira; I couldn't if I wanted to."

Jak watched at the blue hair girl in front of him bit her lower lip in an oh-so-seductively way and took in all of what he had just said. She opened her mouth as if say something in return, but they both seemed to have another idea at the same moment.

He reached for the back of her head, sifting his rough hand through her silky hair and pulling her to him in an indescribably caring kiss. Keira melted at his very touch, leaning forward against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and broke their kiss, moving her head to his shoulder without the armor plating, beginning to cry.

Now Jak was really confused.

"Keira? What's wrong?" he rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her.

"I'm so scared..." she turned her head and cried softly into his neck.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?" Jak half laughed at her silliness, trying to ease the situation.

"Errol...What if he finds us? What if he does something to you for what _I _did?" she sobbed harder.

_Errol_. The name made his body tense with rage.

"_He_ will never find us. And even if he did somehow manage to find us, he can't do anything to me, _or you_. I'll protect you. Don't worry."

* * *

Time seemed to tinker along in the desert, and Jak grew restless, having been used to the hectic way of city-life. Three days after they had spoken to Damas, Jak decided he might as well become a citizen, seeing as he and Keira's looked to be in their predicament for the long haul.

One morning, leaving Keira to sleep, he left her a note saying where he was going. It was still early, around 7 am, but Jak was never one to sleep in and waste time.

He walked briskly through the main part of Spargus, breathing in the cool, salty air deeply. Turning right, he made his way down a narrower path leading towards Damas's rock and water Palace. At the door, two particularly malicious-looking Wastelanders stood guard and eyed him suspiciously.

Saying his name appeared to ring a bell and the shorter of the two led Jak into the building and up the elevator.

Once on the main floor, Jak and the guard stepped off the elevator's platform and waited patiently as Damas was currently having a conversation with a rather fat Wastelander.

Noticing the new company, Damas's guest turned to leave and gave Jak a menacing grin and showing a ghastly scar that took up most of the side of his face and part of his ear. Jak ignored him and walked towards the Damas who was sitting in his sandstone throne. The brawny King stood up to meet him and gave an approving look.

"So, Jak, have you decided to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good. I was expecting it, even though I think it might be a blow to the Underground's fight against the Baron. I know you will do well here...if the tales of your reputation are true," Damas grinned.

Jak just folded his arms to his chest, wondering what other tricks the world would throw at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In a small changing room, Jak adjusted the leather straps that held his gun holster and tightened them. When Damas had told him that his _test_ _for citizenship_ would be something along the lines of a gladiatorial fight, the Haven outlaw had almost thought the King was joking.

He was allowed only his gun and the armor he already wore, nothing more, nothing less. Though, he didn't think that whatever he was about to face was something he couldn't handle, as many others before him has passed similar tasks to live in Spargus. From his years in the Underground, Jak had become skilled in the ways of combat, hand to hand and using a firearm. Besides, for the past few years he had heard nothing but praise about his talent in battle and couldn't help feel a little confident.

The event was to be held in the Arena, under which the room he was currently in was located. The large stadium was situated right at the center of Spargus and was a favorite place of all Spargains. People would be watching him fight, for a right to live here, as entertainment. Jak just hoped Keira wouldn't find out about it and come to watch; he didn't want her to worry.

Interrupting his preparation, the roar of a crowd could be heard above, signaling his test would begin soon.

* * *

Keira yawned loudly, stretching out her arms and feeling the empty space Jak had once occupied. Slowly sitting up and blinking several times, she noticed a small slightly crumpled note laying on Jak's pillow. It simply read:

_Going to meet with Damas. Be back soon._

_-Jak_

Rereading the note, she suddenly understood what it meant. Jak was going to become a permanent resident so they could stay in the safety of Spargus. _Errol would have **never** done something like this for me, for us._ Keira shuddered to think what would happen if she were in this situation with him rather than Jak. _Thank the Precursors._

As she was thinking, something caught her eye out the window. Looking up and glancing out the tiny, smudged window, Keira noticed all the people were headed in one direction and seemed to be excited.

The teal-haired woman quickly got dressed in her normal mechanic attire and adjusted her hair and makeup to at least look decent. She then proceeded to leave the building to find out what all the commotion was about.

Timidly, she asked a rough looking woman with dusty red hair and a cigar hanging out the side of her mouth where the crowd was headed.

"To the Arena, where else?" the woman answered gruffly.

_Maybe that's where Jak will be too..._Keira thought. So, the curious Havener followed the group and made her way into the imposing stadium, finding a seat directly opposite the entrance, towards the back of the stands.

Her neat appearance stood out awkwardly from the others, but she ignored the jeering stares and waited for the 'big show' that was supposed to happen.

As if by some sort of sudden cue, the audience grew silent. A lone figure cautiously made his way into the arena before them.

Then, a voice Keira recognized as belonging to King Damas bellowed, "Bring out the Marauders!"

And the crowd subsequently followed with loud cheers as four separate gates around the single person in the middle burst open. Five sword-wielding figures ran out to meet the loner who had quickly reached for his gun.

The mechanic leaned forward, squinting at the scene below. Then, it clicked. Keira slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle her gasp. _It's Jak! Of course it's him! **This** was the test Damas had mentioned!_

* * *

Blades held back in striking mode, the Marauders made for Jak. The blonde youth cocked his weapon, waiting for them, his trigger finger itching with anticipation for them to get in range of his scatter gun.

Looking at their primitive weapons, Jak let a fleeting laugh escape his lips. His enemies didn't even have automatic weapons? _Citizenship granted!_ He thought.

The first wave of Marauders was easy enough. Wait, shoot, and shoot again.

Then, out of the gates came another wave, this time of around thirty of the ghastly beings.

"Shit!" Jak cursed loudly as he met more the same enemy with red blasts. He was rapidly running out of ammo. A few more shots and he would be out of luck.

As he used his last two rounds, Jak quickly sought after a plan B. Flipping around the gun in one swift movement, he used to butt of his gun and jammed it into the shoulder of a particularly large Marauder. A swift kick to the chest knocked the large one out, leaving it to be trampled by the seventeen Marauders that were still charging for Jak.

And that was when it hit him. A pulsing sound began reverberating throughout his ears and brain, blocking out the sounds around him. His heart began to beat faster, and an ever present rage grew inside him. He could not suffocate his alter ego any longer as he felt his body clench and horns sprouting from his paling hair.

With a grisly roar, the creature that had formerly been Jak attacked the remaining enemies with such a violent burst as Damas or Keira had ever seen. Purple lightning and elongated claws flashed as he decimated any living thing within a six foot radius.

* * *

Keira's mouth felt dry as she watching in wonder and horror as the man she was beginning to fall for ripped living things to shreds as if they were tissue paper. The animal that was Jak clawed and fought his way through the steadily depleting foes. It hadn't even noticed that the roar of the happy crowd had turned to that of a silent mystified audience.

When the last of them lay on the ground, the animal looked around with beady black eyes, and stood slightly hunched over in a lurker-like fashion.

Those who were in the front row could see color finding its way back to Jak's hair and face as he gripped his head tightly while he transformed back.

* * *

Damas stared intently at the man turned creature, turned man again. He was very curious about this newcomer and wondered what his real story was. Surely he would have time to find out though, since Jak had just passed the test and was a citizen under Spargain laws.

Breaking his thoughts and ending the eerie silence throughout the entire arena, Damas began to clap in applause. Jak looked up at him strangely. The crowd soon followed in unison with their King and began to cheer wildly.

Jak then slowly stood up straight, placing his gun back in its holster and faced Damas. The Wasteland King motioned for Jak to get on a moving platform which raised him up to Damas's level. Jak bowed his head to his new King. When he looked up again, Damas held out a flat, circular object in his palm. Taking it Jak saw that it was made of a bronze-like material and etched on it was a flame.

"The Flame, the symbol of Spargus. Congratulations on your citizenship, Jak."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jak toyed with his new accessory as he leisurely walked toward his and Keira's apartment. Once the building was in sight, he noticed that Keira was outside sitting out on one of an uneven stoop with her head propped up by one of her hands. As he got closer, he saw the stare she was sending his way.

"Keira?" he walked cautiously towards her, sensing her discomfort.

"What are you, Jak?" Keira asked quizzically, looking up at the dust swept man with curiosity and a slight fear.

Jak wiped his face with his palm and inhaled sharply, "You were at the Arena, then?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Can we go inside and talk about this?" He asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

Keira looked at him warily, as if once they were alone; he would turn into that animal again and attack her.

"Keira, please. I would never hurt you, if that's what you're thinking," the blonde said sincerely, reaching out for her hand.

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led upstairs to their residence.

* * *

"Remember how I told you I had been in prison, and what Errol had done to me?" he asked, readying himself to tell her about his alter ego.

"Yes..." she answered in an inquiring tone.

"Well...That was where it happened...it was...it was a result of _their _experiments...using dark eco." Saying the last words, he looking back into Keira's eyes, holding back an eerie shiver and fearing what she might think.

"Dark eco? But how could anyone possibly surv-?"

"Because...I'm a channeler and somehow..._they_ knew..."

"Can you...control _it_?"

"For the most part. Its only when I get angry that I can't handle it...I'm sorry, Keira, I should have said something to you...I just didn't want anyone to know..."

"No one else knows besides me?"

"Well, you and the entire population of Spargus, now," Jak exhaled in a slight laugh. He hated serious conversations; probably due to all the years hanging around with Daxter.

He looked at her with his youthful blue eyes and gave her a soft grin. Keira smiled back and touched her hand to the side of his jaw.

"You're too young to have been through so much, Jak," she said leaning in and laying a small peck on his lips.

A loud ringing suddenly interrupted the moment. It was none other than Jak's communicator, of course.

"What?" Jak asked into the small, phone-like device.

"It's Torn. I've got some bad news, Jak."

"What, what's wrong?" Jak asked intently, exchanging a worried glance with Keira who leaned on his shoulder to listen in.

"It's Daxter... Errol has him."

Jak dropped the communicator on the floor in shock. His best friend, the closest thing to family he had. _Errol._

Snapping back, Jak scrambled for the device.

"How?! When?!" He almost yelled.

"Not an hour ago. I put him on a routine run to the Pumping Station with Tess. It was a set-up. Errol was waiting for him. Tess got away and came back to the Hideout."

"Well? What are you going to do?"

"What can we do? You know we're in no position to launch an attack on Errol with the Guard at his disposal! Daxter's the bait for **you**, Jak!"

Jak felt his rage building over his helplessness to do anything in his current situation. A pulse of dark eco cackled over the hand that held the communicator.

Worried, Keira touched his shoulder, casing the unstable substance within him to subside.

"Do whatever you can, Torn. I'll try to figure something out here..."

* * *

All Daxter could see was darkness. He felt cold, sleek metal underfoot and could smell a wretched stench in the air. Leaning back against one of the metal walls that he was enclosed in, he slumped to the floor, resting his forehead on his knees. Daxter knew where he was. He was in the infamous prison fortress of the Baron, put there by none other than Errol. His memories of how came to get there were vague and in disarray, but he knew why Errol had come for _him._

Suddenly, several heavy footsteps came into earshot. Daxter looked about wildly in the bleak darkness, looking for anything to help him; but to no avail. The automatic door to his cell slid open with a clank and revealed a smirking Errol with two armed guards at either side of him.

"If it isn't the renegade freak's _best friend_," Errol laughed, pointing to Daxter and watching the guards grab him in a not-so-gentle way.

Daxter squinted as they dragged him out into the open, taking him towards a chair on a platform in the middle of the prison. He fought feebly as they strapped him down, leaving no room for escape.

"Time to talk," Errol stared the young, orange-haired teenager in the eyes menacingly.

Daxter visibly clenched his jaw, refusing to leak the information that Errol wanted.

"Where's Jak?" Errol said calmly, his ulterior motive leaking through his teeth as he spoke.

Daxter shook his head in defiance.

"No? Loyal, are we?" The KG Commander motioned to the guard on his left, who proceeded to thrust the butt of his gun into the teen's stomach.

"_You'll_ never find him!" Daxter winced.

"Oh, but I think I will, and I'll do it with your help!" Errol growled, taking out his pistol and whipping it across his face, still waiting for his answer on Jak's whereabouts.

The terrified captive coughed as he spat out blood. The other guard smacked smashed his forearm with a club he was holding. The youth could do nothing but cry out in pain.

"He's not even in the city...Just give up..." Daxter whimpered and shook, waiting for another blow.

"Not in the city, you say?" Errol smiled, "Thank you, Daxter. You've given me what I needed." The Commander then looked to the two yellow-armored guards, "Dump this waste of space in the Slums."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been at least six hours since Torn had called and told them of Daxter's abduction.

Jak lay sprawled out on the bed, breathing calmly, a quiet disguise from the thousand thoughts racing through his head. Keira lay at his side in silence, running her hand along his bare chest in a comforting manner.

A steady thumping at their door made them both sit up with a start. Warily, Jak made his way to the door and opened it a crack so see who it was.

"Jak?" A stout guard asked hoarsely.

"Yeah?"

"King Damas requests your presence at the Palace immediately."

The youth nodded, "I'll be right there."

Closing the door, he looked back to Keira, a look of clearly visible distress upon his ruggedly handsome face.

"Go, Jak. I'll stay here and wait for any word," she assured in her small voice.

"Thanks, its just..." he trailed off, looking off to one side of the dusty room.

"What?"

"I feel like I'm always leaving you like this..." He closed the four foot gap between them and tenderly stroked her shoulder.

She reached up for his calloused hand and brought it to her soft lips, "I understand how it has to be like this right now, and I know that whatever you do, there's some good reason to it." She finished with a smile, instilling a little confidence in the anxious man.

"Well...I'd better be going. Don't wanna have a reason to have to escape anther city in the same month. Come get me if _any _news comes." He ended on a serious note and Keira nodded in a promise that she would.

* * *

Damas rose to greet Jak as the new Spargain bowed neatly before him. He noticed a subtle uneasiness in Jak's body language and looked at the young man strangely before he began to speak.

"Jak, I called you about your Arena fight earlier today..."

Jak sighed heavily. Evidently Damas too, had noticed the obvious dark transformation that he had let loose, and now he would have to explain it...again. Though, Jak's story seemed to interest Damas even more so than Keira.

"Praxis always did try to take the easy way out. Instead of putting time and money into training an army, he turned made a rash decision to play like the Precursors..." Damas summed up, looking at Jak in a slightly different light than he had before.

"Jak, I know that you have skills on the battlefield, and now I want you to show your skills as a driver."

At that, the blonde's eyes lit up with a boyish delight. _Driving. Vehicles. Speed_. Some of the many great desires of mankind.

Damas continued, "Take one of the dune buggies and collect two artifacts that our radar shows has been uncovered by the winds of the desert. But beware: Marauders litter the Wasteland like ottsels in a storeroom, and they will attack even if unprovoked."

The young warrior nodded stiffly in comprehension, accepting his task. The King handed him a single ring with a single key and Jak tossed it up excitedly, catching it swiftly and turned on his heel to leave.

Damas shook his head with a quiet chuckle. _To be that age again..._

* * *

Before Jak set out on his assignment, he thought to check in on Keira and any potential news that might have come up while he was gone.

Keira answered the door, smiling at his return, but frowned and shook her head when she saw the questioning look written upon his face.

"I'm sor-," Keira began.

Jak put his hand up to stop her, "Don't be sorry...Hey, come with me, Damas is having me sent out on a _driving_ assignment in the desert!" His eyes lit up once again as he spoke and Keira gave a squeal of enjoyment, her shared passion for vehicles rising again inside her.

Together they walked towards the first automatic gate which led to the garage of Spargus. Keira affectionately took Jak's hand, stopping it's back and forth motion and causing Jak to look at her and grin brightly. Once inside the first gate, the couple gazed around at the circle of gleaming cars parked all around them.

"I think that's the one I'm supposed to use," Jak pointed to a smaller vehicle, which consisted mostly of the metal framework of a car, with two pale yellow turbos mounted behind the driver's seat.

"I've never seen anything like it in Haven before!" Keira beamed, walking up to the car and staring at the complex engine through the titanium bars that did little to protect it.

"...This must be a sand filter...and oh! Look at the _size_ of that engine!" She continued to tinker while her male companion inspected the interior for a moment.

"Well, I'd better get started...I wanna get the feel of this thing and get those two artifacts before the sun sets," Jak stated and Keira walked up to him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Be careful."

"I will," he said as he strapped himself in and hit the gas pedal. Before the outside gates closed, a loud whoop emitted from the small buggy, sending a few peculiar stares in Keira's direction, who only giggled and waved him off.

* * *

The first artifact was easy enough to find; he could see it reflecting the sun's glow from a mile away.

After he had collected the triangular prism-shaped object, he learned that Damas had meant what he said about the Marauders. They seemed to come from nowhere; firing rapid bursts of red eco for his armor-less vehicle.

His only defense was to out-drive them, for his buggy was unequipped with any sort of weaponry. They chased him until he came to a sort of oasis type area, shielded from the hot sun by a large mountain. Thankfully, there he found the second artifact, and now had only to make it back to the Wasteland citadel.

Letting loose a little, Jak sped over the dunes, allowing the wind to rip though his green-tinted hair and wear at his exposed skin. Adrenaline leaked into his veins as he tried to quench his insatiable thirst for speed and avoid death by crashing into an unseen ravine or rock. Soon enough, the view of the brightly lighted tower lured Jak back to the gates of Spargus. He parked the car in the garage area and hopped out in one swift movement.

Adrenaline remained present in his body as he briskly walked the wide streets towards his and Keira's apartment. Loudly, he walked in through their shabby wooden door and threw his sand-crusted goggles to a far corner of the room and called out Keira's name.

She hastily emerged from their modest bathroom in only Jak's familiar blue-long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the bottom of the shirt ending at the beginning of the young woman's toned thighs.

Confidently, the returned warrior strode up to Keira, and grasped her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. She reacted warmly by reaching her hands around his broad torso, trailing her dainty hands down his spine and stopping at his lower back.

Slowly, Jak traced his fingers down the sides of her face to her neck, and further slid them down to rest on her curvy hips. All the while, he began to deepen their make-out session, causing Keira to give a soft moan of satisfaction.

Keira broke their kiss and stared into her lover's bright eyes seductively, gripping the sides of his shirt and pulling him backwards towards their bed. Once she sat down on the edge of the bed, he leaned back down to kiss her, only to be playfully refused when she put her index finger to his lips.

_She's toying with me..._Jak eyed her curiously, licking his bottom lip and waiting for her next move. The nimble mechanic simply laid back on the cushiony bed, laying her head back on the pillows and beckoning him to come to her.

Jak wasted no time as he ripped his shirt off over his head and crawled over her body, dominantly rejoining his mouth with hers. Keira couldn't resist running her hands over his bare and now tanned chest, one of the many things she adored about him, causing his moves to become all the more pressing.

The last time they have been together it had been so unfamiliar and had been rushed a bit; not to mention they both had had a few drinks beforehand. Now, though, it was tantalizing for the foreplay to be so drawn out. They both were already enjoying themselves and each other immensely, and they had yet to get to the best part.

Keira squirmed in excitement as Jak lowered one of his tough hands to her hip, massaging it as he reached for the band of her simple black underwear. He became even more aroused as Keira helped him take them off by wiggling her legs up against him.

Fighting against his lustful urges, he made every move slow and deliberate, making the woman beneath him shudder as he inched up the shirt that denied him the whole of her body.

Keira felt her spine prickle as Jak continued to caress her supple curves. She was no longer thinking of Errol this time, or being scared, but was totally enveloped in the man she had only known for almost a week. Once her shirt was no more of an issue, Keira surprised Jak as she rolled him over onto his back, smiling once her figure straddled his groin. His eyes flickered with curiosity and excitement, and he sat up to her, taking her hips firmly in his hands.

Their eyes remained locked with each other's as Keira lowered herself painstakingly slow onto his rigid member. They both moaned softly as they became joined together, and Keira's jade eyes closed at his first thrust into her.

The position they were in called for a much slower, but much more enjoyable process. As he guided her up and down on himself, his eyes rolled back and he thought he was going to burst any second now. Keira, too, was already panting out his name to the ceiling as she reached her peak.

But, they were both enjoying this too much to let it end so soon. So, they slowed their passionate pace, even though they both wanted more of each other so badly. Before long, however, they were too hot to take it anymore. Jak jerked up into her faster, and Keira's hands held tightly onto Jak's broad shoulders to try and ground herself.

One thrust more, and Jak had ended it all for Keira, causing waves of pleasure to rock through her small frame. The clench of her muscles around him caused him, too, to finally come inside her and slump his head against her heaving chest.

The two sat there, allowing their breathing to calm and heart rates to slow. Jak then lifted his head to look at her, giving her a tired, yet satisfying grin. Her only answer to that was playful kiss to his jaw.

Jak moved to allow them to lean back together, but not before they were suddenly alerted by the loud ringing of Jak's communicator. The young man quickly looked to his lover with a look of fear and question on his face, as he reluctantly pulled himself from her and hurriedly grabbed his noisy communicator.

"I'm here!" Jak answered.

"Jak? It's Torn. Daxter's back..."

"What? That's great! Let me talk-"

"No, Jak...This is not good. Daxter accidentally...Jak, Errol knows where you are. He's coming for you. And Keira," Torn said solemnly, a hit of worry in his voice.

Jak sat down on this bed in disbelief. What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

**Oh my...Did I just write that?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought of it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A young man sat quietly in the small and outdated communications control room located just beneath the main floor of Spargus's Palace. The rare sound of static suddenly broke the silence, before a gruff voice sounded.

"King Damas of Spargus:" the voice spoke, directly addressing the King, "We have reason to believe that a dangerous fugitive of Haven is currently residing the confines of your city. We demand that he be returned to us immediately. He has caused much personal strife to many...Reply."

But the man was already running up the chipped stairs for his King before he heard the whole of the message. "My King!" the youth hastily kneeled before the greater man that sat before him, gaining his full attention.

* * *

Damas arrived just as the message from Haven was being repeated in a harsher manner.

"...If you refuse, it will not end well, I assure you Desert King."

"Praxis," Damas spat at the dust microphone, provoking an aggressive man miles away.

"Do you know of the creature which I speak of, then?" The Baron asked, trying to sound of a regal standing and clever, but it was a mask Damas saw through all too well.

"Any citizen that resides in Spargus has passed our tests is under my authority, and will remain under its protection. Forget the fugitive, Praxis, he is no longer of your concern."

"So it appears you have met with the _cunning_ Jak, yes? He is a clever beast, amazing on the battlefield, no doubt. But he has committed too many crimes to go unheeded, you must return him to Haven or prepare for consequences."

Damas grew angry at the second threat that the tyrant directed towards him and his city through the speaker. "Jak is a citizen and will _not_ be 'returned' to you as if he were property. Do not further agitate me with your false threats."

"You endanger your own city, you fool." Static radio silence followed the greedy ruler departure.

The graved faced Wastelander man looked around the box-like room until his eyes fell on the violet-haired communications officer.

"Tell Sig to prepare the Wastelanders."

* * *

Paranoia...Fear...Two emotions that Jak had only experienced once before, in jail. Now, something new was thrown into the mix. Love...and Keira. Neither would admit it, but they both knew it was there, even in its early stages.

Jak took a gulp of clean water, a new luxury that he had only came upon in this seemingly uninhabitable desert.

_"He's coming for you. And Keira."_ Torn's phrase echoed in his thoughts. Was he supposed to take on an army that Errol would surely back himself up with? Well, at least Errol would have to gain entry to Spargus first, which didn't seem like an easy feat, seeing as Damas didn't think too highly of Haven and its consorts.

"One hour at a time, Jak," Keira teased, rubbing his shoulder as she came up from behind him. "Stop thinking so much, and relax. I know that seems kinda crazy now, but we both know Errol can't just waltz into Spargus..."

"I know..."

"Hey, come to the garage with me...I offered to fix some driver's car there. Maybe he'll let you drive it afterwards, hmm?" She smiled as she saw a flash of happiness make its presence on Jak's handsome, bronze face.

"That sounds good. Being outside makes me feel better anyways." He gave her a hopeful grin as he took her outstretched hand and allowed himself to be led out the door by her.

* * *

On the way to the garage, they noticed that hardly any people were walking the streets as usual, and the ones that were hurried about carrying various weapons and armor.

"Something's up." Keira stated the obvious and looked to Jak.

"And my guess is that it's probably not good..." He felt his muscles tense, his hardened senses become alert.

Their suspicions were confirmed when they heard the loud, whirring engines of flying crafts coming from where they were heading. There was no doubt that they were from Haven, as the Wastelanders here all used land vehicles.

"Jak-" Keira gripped his wrist as she pointed upward to a red carrier with the Baron's emblem emblazoned on the sides.

Jak set off at a run, Keira still clinging to his wrist and trying to keep up with his quickening pace. They made it to the garage door and waited as the hissing door creaked open and revealed a large amount of angry Wastelanders, headed by none other than King Damas. The opening of the door behind the group attracted their attention and they all turned to stare at the couple.

"Just in time for the fight, then, Jak," Damas loudly stated over the surrounding noise, beckoning for him to come to him.

Jak turned to Keira, "You should go back. If Errol saw you, and got to you somehow, I don't know what I'd do..." His gaze fell to his shuffling feet as his voice trailed off. It was one of the first times Jak had ever mentioned his feelings (however hinted) out loud.

Keira nodded and kissed him lightly on his still bowed head, "I'll see you _when_ you get back," she said firmly, ensuring a safe return in her mind for both of their sakes.

* * *

Jak adjusted the bronze-colored corselet that Damas had given to him only minutes before. His gun was in its place, in its holster strapped securely to his back, as it always was. The young warrior felt anxious, excited even, for he couldn't wait to release some of his pent up energy, and not to mention his overflowing store of dark eco deep within. Fighting is what he was born to do, or so he had been told by Torn and other members of the Underground that held him in high esteem. He couldn't wait to rip Errol's head off once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Spargus's gate wasn't the ideal position for a battle with firearms. The two forces would be too close to each other, and the sloping dunes weren't much help either. The circumstances of the impending fight would surely lead to friendly fire or an all out melee due to the expanse of the desert and lack of cover.

There, Damas knew he had an advantage, though. His rugged Wastelanders were far beyond Errol's minions when it came to swords or hand-to-hand combat. Technology had made the Haveners lazy. And their fully body-encompassing armor would roast them alive in the desert heat.

The Spargain King raised his lengthy gun as a signal for the gate to be opened and his warriors silenced, tense and anxious to be let loose on a rampage.

Jak now stood a few Wastelanders to the left of the King. He gripped his blaster gun as the gate opened quickly and trained to see the red figures through the kicked up sand. Following suit of those around him, he pulled his red scarf up over his nose and mouth, as well as his goggles over his eyes to protect him from the abrasive sand.

As the dust cleared, the two armies stared at each other silently at first, making the forty-yard gap between them seem like only twenty feet. Then, in the monotonous way they were taught from day one in training, Errol's Krimzon Guard began to advance in a rectangular block position.

Being the skillful and experienced combatant that he was, he wasn't about to let the wall of about 1500 smash right into another wall of the same, which would only lead to gore and the piling of bodies on the front line. Instead, he aligned his warriors into a subtle wedge shape. Jak was assigned to the left wing of the wedge as they began their advance towards their adversary.

* * *

******Hah, sorry about all the battle formation mumbo-jumbo...been watching too much on the battle tactics of the Greeks and Romans on the History Channel! I'm such a nerd :).**

* * *

Keira stood behind the closed gate that led to the garage area, chewing her thumb nail in a nervous habit. This was supposed to be the stuff you only heard in stories, men going off to war, leaving their women at home alone. But this was because of Jak. She knew it. Errol's scary determination had brought him here.

It only had been a little more than a week since she had even met Jak, and yet there she was, fretting over his safety.

Her usually optimistic attitude edged into pessimism, compiling all the 'what-ifs' that could happen if the Spargain army failed somehow.

* * *

Jak whipped the butt of his blaster into the neck of an unsuspecting KG as the skirmish continued. His adrenaline was increasing and everything seemed to move in fast-forward motion. Already he was racking up the casualty count for the Guard, causing a hole to form in their left flank. The Krimzon carriers that had brought the KGs sat to the far right of the brawl, no doubt with the coward Errol hiding out within them.

If someone were to be watching the ensuing fight from above, they would see Jak, lusting for a rematch against his former torturer, making a dead-on line for the carriers through the gore.

Directly in front of the gates and gaining headway in the middle of the swarming KGs were Damas and his warriors. The Krimzon Guards were tiring in their heavy and no doubt scorching-hot armor in the desert heat and steadily giving the upper hand to the Wasteland King.

Meanwhile, Jak continued to separate himself from the Wastelanders, still heading for the carriers. He was slowly giving way to the darker side of his mind, though biding its time. Although, his vengefulness didn't prevent him from hacking down a few unskillful drones and having some _fun_ on the way there.

* * *

Errol sat in the largest carrier at the top of a dune and watched the hopeless battle through the darkly tinted windows. His plan of entering the battle when they had taken out some of Spargus's army had gone to hell. As his eyes glanced over the fight, he saw it; the half-beast, half-elf figure that was rapidly making its way towards him.

For a moment, his overconfident ego told him his own prowess in battle far surpassed the rogue's, and chuckled. But, as the creature came closer, the black eyes cut a shade of doubt in his mind.

"Back to Haven," Errol ordered the driver.

"But, Commander, the rest of the army-" the driver began to protest about leaving the others behind.

"_Now._" Errol glared and the driver pushed the ignition button to start the engine.

A sputtering of the motor followed by the hiss of steam erupted from the engine.

"Fuck." Errol cursed aloud, looking out the window and was surprised to no longer be to able to see Jak. A moment later, his search ended when he felt an excruciating pain enter his ankle. Looking down, he saw five gleaming claws that had been forced through the metal door where he sat by and continued on an inch into his foot.

Earsplitting sounds of metal being scratched followed after the claws were retracted from Errol's flesh as the creature that was Jak began ripping the automatic door of the carrier off of its hinges.

Terrified, Errol fired a random shot with his pistol that missed Jak's shoulder by an inch. Jak lunged at the surprised Commander and pinned him on his back on the seat, holding down Errol's shoulders. With his foot, Jak sent the gun flying as he positioned himself in an animalistic crouch on the spineless torturer. Eyes wide with fear, all Errol could do was stare into the deathly black glare of the eyes of the animal he had mutated into creation.

"_You did this to me,_" Jak growled in a barely coherent voice.

He sat over him for a moment, contemplating on what he wanted to do next. He wanted so much for Errol to suffer like he had, but he had no means with which to complete his torturous dreams.

Instead, he made do with what he had; his hands. Jak punched his talon-like fingertips into Errol's chest cavity, puncturing both lungs as well as his ruthless heart. The dying man coughed and struggled weakly as he gasped for air.

Soon enough, Errol's head flopped to one side and Jak's bloody claws shrunk back to their normal length. He had done it; fulfilled his revenge. Now _she_ was safe. No more running.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With a smile of grim satisfaction, Jak stepped out of the gore of the carrier and back on the heated sand of the desert. The Krimzon Guard was beginning to rout as the Wastelanders pushed them further out from the city entrance. The blonde renegade jumped right back into the action without hesitation, starting with picking off the cowards who were running for their lives back to the carriers and abandoning their red-armored comrades. Easy work.

It wasn't long before there were no _living _KGs on the field and what was left of them had fled back to Haven City. Jak looked for Damas, but couldn't spot the King in the commotion of victory.

* * *

Jak followed the rest of the mob of Wasteland soldiers back into Spargus slowly, exhausted from the battle and heat and the day. His gun hung loosely in his left hand and he scanned the small throng of women that stood waiting for their husbands, brothers, and fathers to return safely.

Before he had the chance to catch sight of her, she ran up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, heedless of the dust and blood he was covered in. He stared into Keira's jade eyes and saw the raw emotion he had formerly refused to believe was there.

"Errol's dead, Keira," Jak said simply, breaking their silence.

"How?" She asked, her eyes searching and yet unreadable. Jak feared that she still felt something for him and would hate him when he told her what had happened.

The grimy combatant glanced down and then looked back up quickly. The girl with her arms still wrapped around him nodded in understanding and relief. Keira rubbed a smudge of dried blood and sand from his jaw and then kissed him gently on his cracked lips, noting that the bottom one was a little swollen, perhaps from a blow to the face in the heat of the skirmish.

The couple's lips weren't but an inch away from each other when Jak, so silently, uttered, "I love you, Keira."

Taken aback, Keira pulled her face away from him to get a full view of his expression, wondering if she had indeed heard him right. She hadn't expected him to ever say something like that, to her, someone he had only known for a short time, no less.

"Jak," A deep voice from behind called out, interrupting their moment.

The pair turned to see Damas, regal-looking even in his dirty battle attire. He and Keira nodded their heads in due respect, waiting for their King to speak.

"You fight like a true Wastelander, and I see that you were quick to do away with that insolent Krimzon Commander as well," Damas eyed Jak with a slight grin.

"He deserved nothing but death," Jak replied in all seriousness, his jaw noticeably clenched tight.

"Indeed... We have destroyed a large contingent of Haven's military force, but that's not all Haven City has to offer, as you must know..."

"I can contact the Underground immediately. The leader, The Shadow, and its force commander, Torn, can easily get me reconnaissance information on their plans and movements," Jak readily stated.

"Good. We will overthrow that tyrant bastard Praxis, finally." Damas declared, pounding the butt of his gun into the dusty ground as a personal confirmation to himself.

* * *

"I don't know what you guys did to Errol and the Guard out there, but you scared the shit outta Praxis!" Torn discussed with a laugh over the communicator.

"We're coming soon Torn, get the Underground in shape for a hard fight. And how's Daxter been doing?" Jak added the last bit when he suddenly realized it had been almost a month since he had seen his best friend.

"Oh, he's still pullin' the same old shit, Jak, causing a racquet and making a mess. We'll be ready for you when you get here. Ashelin says the Baron would never suspect Spargus coming to Haven for another go, everything's good to go. And keep me updated."

Jak hung up the communicator and leaned back into Keira' arms on the bed. The slender beauty kissed him lightly on the cheek and sighed.

After Haven's attempt at attacking Spargus and retrieving _'their'_ missing renegade, it had released the formerly suppressed rivalry between the two cities. There was now a strong link between Haven's Underground Resistance and the hierarchy of Spargus, thanks to Jak's strong connection to it.

It's amazing how much can take place in the course of only a month; the relationships that are formed, the emotions tested, and the mass-invasion plans created.

Keira and Jak had, by this time, fallen pretty hard for one another. Even though it had only been a little more than four short weeks together, they had matured more in that time then in the past year. Though, it had been necessary in order for them both to survive.

* * *

A storm raged outside. Strong gusts and rains bashed their little home and the small flames that provided light flickered from the drafts of wind. But, it didn't matter, the house was empty anyways.

Drops of rain slid down Jak's face as he and Keira waited for further instruction on what to do next. He had attempted to persuade her to stay behind for her safety, but it was a never-ending battle in that matter. The girl was stubbornly persistent, and Jak didn't think himself in a position to bend her to his will.

Though, bringing her did have one very important advantage that she had finally convinced Jak of. Keira knew how to open the doors that locked Haven away from the Wasteland and all outsiders. Errol had accidentally slipped her the information early on in their past relationship, fortunately enough for them. Jam something in on a certain part of the door with enough force and - Bam – you're in. The doors weren't even monitored by security, something that would prove to be a fatal mistake for Haven's dictator and all those who followed under him.

Torn informed Jak that the distraught Baron suspected an attack underneath, the Sewers, through the water lines. So, in order to catch them off-guard and avoid a potentially disgusting experience, King Damas, collaborating with Spargus's newest citizens, determined that the Power Station would be a good option for entry.

The catch was, they had to cross an expanse of more than 50 miles of the hazardous sea to get to the beaches of the Power Station. Transport on water was always a last resort, and usually avoided at all costs in Jak's time. All the same, the Spargain army constructed massive hovercraft-like vehicles that drove similar to the desert buggies so commonly used in the Wasteland.

Slowly that night they boarded the sea crafts that would take them to Haven City. Jak and Keira were among the first to board and took a place at the bow of the vehicle. Even in the storm-created darkness she could see a nervous energy waiting to surface. Then the young mechanic looked toward the sky. How odd it was for it to rain, let alone storm, in the desert. Was is some sort of foreshadowing?

* * *

**Thanks for keeping up with the story guys!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**! Just found a mistake in my previous chapter: Any mention of the 'Power Station' should actually be 'Pumping Station'! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The water was choppy from the storm's gusts and standing too close to the boat-like craft's sides would only succeed in being more thoroughly soaked by the sea water.

Jak and Keira had relocated from the bow to below deck in an effort to dry off some. Keira held onto Jak's left hand firmly, not wanting to let go. He knew she was nervous to go back, even though the threat of Errol was gone. Haven was a dank, dirty, and tough residence and to live there was a constant struggle, he knew as well as her.

* * *

An hour after their departure, they were reaching the half-way point of the sea. Because Jak was privileged enough to be sharing a boat with King Damas, he was called to an on-board meeting, along with several of Spargus' 'war consultants' as well as spies that had been on recent reconnaissance missions to Haven City.

The plan was simple enough, except for the luck and stealth needed for the success of it. The reliance on the Underground Resistance, too, was key. For several members were to disguise themselves in the 'borrowed' armor of some unfortunate KG's and pretend to patrol the area that the Wastelands were to invade to deal the final death-blow to Haven by pure supremacy and strength.

* * *

An hour before the planned landing, Jak led Keira into a small room, designated for his private use. He had hardly turned the lock on the door before she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso and caught him in fervent kiss. They stood there for a moment, indulging in the sweetness of each other's mouths before they stopped to stare at each other.

Keira's eyes watered and she dropped her eyes from his intense gaze. She knew she would go no further than the city entrance gates when they landed. The young mechanic would only watch as her love left, hoping he would survive the fight.

"You know I have to do this, right? For you and _me_," he held up her chin with his index finger as he spoke, wiping away a tear that had slid down her pale cheek with a calloused hand.

Nodding, she choked back a sob, and pulled him into a desperate kiss. Jak ran his hand up under her shirt, relishing in the warmth radiating from her skin.

The former fugitive allowed the aqua haired female to undo the belts and buckles of his armor, letting it fall to the floor with a metallic clang. He then proceeded to remove his own shirt hastily, not wanting to part their already kiss-swollen lips for a moment longer than necessary.

Soon enough, clothing was no longer an issue for either of the young lovers. Consummating their love for each other on the rocking craft was no easy task, but they made love as if it was for the last time.

* * *

Jak emerged from the room, re-armored and a bit disheveled to discover that the Pumping Station was in sight. They would soon meet Torn and Daxter on the other side of the city entrance gate once Keira opened it for them.

Walking towards the front of the boat, he noticed King Damas, too, was watching the growing metal windmill as the boat neared it.

"This sector controls the city's water supply of fresh water. Just before I came to Spargus, the Baron had the supply shut of to a poor sector called The Slums." Jak said silently as he joined Damas at the bow.

"For what reason?" The King inquired, an obvious note of disgust lingering in his voice.

"To try and find the Underground….A way to try and flush us out of hiding….Hundreds died." Jak looked down solemnly, remembering how much more impoverished the already disastrous Slums' sector had become after Praxis' despicable tactic.

Jogging Jak out of his momentary melancholy, the slight feeling of metal scraping the sandy bottom of the shore alerted him that they had reached their destination. Since they were able to come ashore without setting off any alarms, it showed them that the Underground has kept one of their parts by turning off the alarm-robots that monitored the water surrounding the Pumping Station for movement.

The storm on the sea had calmed down slightly, but torrents of rain continued to fall from the heavens above. The soggy beach made for poor conditions and hindered the unloading of the Spargain contingent, but it wasn't long before Keira, wrench in hand, following Jak, Damas and a small legion of guards to the gate. Nimbly as one can with a wrench, she tweaked the cogs and wheels of the automated entrance so as to open it silently within ten minutes. The young couple held a mutual look of concern, silently wishing each other luck before they shared a quick kiss and Jak disappeared in the throng of Wastelanders as they invaded Haven City.

* * *

**:Sigh of Relief:**


	13. Chapter 13

******Chapter 13**

Jak didn't look back. He refused to let himself. He needed to steel himself for the battle ahead, let the weakness of his emotions go for the time being.

Turning on the laser of his blaster gun, he looked around at the tough and haggard Wastelander army that he was waltzing into Haven City with. A formidable group it was, headed by their fearless leader, King Damas. A man any of them would give their life for, Jak could tell and could understand why that was.

The returned Haven-er shook his blonde-green hair out of his eyes as he climbed out of the ditch that surrounded the door to the Pumping Station. As he looked around, he felt a strange sense of relief at the arrival of familiar grounds, his home turf, so to speak. Now they just had to wait for Torn and company to meet them in their 'borrowed' Krimzon Guard armored outfit.

It wasn't more than five minutes after the first of the Wastelanders began filtering in before Torn showed up. He was greeted by the cocking of thirty or so guns, but when he threw off the helmet and held up his hands, he was rightfully met with Jak and Damas.

"Holy Mar, wasn't expecting to get shot in the face by you guys, let's save it for the real enemies, can we?" Torn smirked and shook Jak's hand vigorously, glad to have his comrade, and not to mention best fighter, back in town.

"You ready to finish this?" Jak asked, the battle-hungry animal inside him itching to get out.

"I've been ready for this since I quit the Guard seven years ago, Jak."

"Good. What's the location of the nearest guards? And how's the security of the Palace handling without me there to test it lately?" He chuckled as Damas walked up next to them, shaking hands with Torn.

"Well they have the Sewers crowded with Guards waiting for you guys to come through there; this'll sure be a shock to those bastards. I'll bet the Baron can't wait to see you again Jakky-boy."

"Let's finish this then." Jak looked to Damas who nodded in agreement and signaled to his army to get into formation.

"They have the newbies on patrol; we'll be able to take care of most of them without setting off the city alarm before we get to the Palace. But I have our Resistance Patrols hiding out around the entrance to the Sewers in case they get any funny ideas to come out and see what's going on," Torn explained quietly as they walked through the open traffic ways that were usually filled with zoomers and KGs during the day.

Before they left their entrance to the city, Damas had sent his own trusted scouts ahead to snipe whatever would hinder them. But, it wouldn't be long before an entire army heading for the Palace would be discovered.

* * *

Keira sat on a rock under two palm trees just outside the entrance to Haven. She felt useless. There were only several people left behind with her, those that were to maintain the water-crafts. She knew she should just go and sit inside the one of the boats, where the rain wouldn't be drenching her continuously as it was now, but she didn't. Even though Haven was a dirty and dangerous place, to her, it was still home, still the place she was born and raised, a place where her friends still lived in poverty. It had only been a month since she had left so abruptly, but secretly, she missed it; especially the Stadium.

The young girl eyed her watch with a sigh. 3:20 a.m. They had only entered the city 35 minutes ago. She wondered what was going on, whether or not Jak was scared, or shooting, or running, or…

_'Of course he's not scared!'_ She reprimanded herself, _'Jak is the most capable man I've ever met, he'll come right through that door with that adorable grin of his saying that he marched right up to the Baron and knocked him off of his high horse…' _Right?

* * *

And suddenly, she was on her feet, surprised by the blaring of the city's alarm system going off.

Jak took out the three guards in yellow armor that had thought themselves sneaky enough to blindside him and a small group he was leading by hiding in a crevice between two houses. He had never seen yellow armored Krimzon Guards before, and instantly knew by the number of rounds it took to kill them that their armor was thicker and more protective than the regulars.

Damas wasn't far behind Jak, with his own legion of Wastelanders. And altogether, the entire contingent wasn't far from the Palace at all. In fact, at that moment, they were exiting the Industrial Sector entering the Bazaar, through which was one of the routes to the Palace.

Ignoring the blaring alarm, they steadily made their way through the Bazaar and up the stairs and were at one of the sides of the Palace. By now, Baron Praxis's Palace Guards were standing outside in a surprisingly orderly formation. But Jak could sense something; fear. With his enhanced senses he noticed the trembling hands holding shock and blaster rifles, and could hear the increased breathing and heart rate of the swarm of KGs. This was it.

"Surrender! And throw down your arms if you do not wish to die!" Damas boomed across the distance that was between them, the KGs coming from the direction of the Palace door.

They said nothing, but a few of them looked around to their lieutenants for what to do.

"Sucks to be them," Torn muttered under his breath behind Jak, who grinned menacingly, waiting for the right time to fire.

When Jak heard the first shot, he jumped into action. He was a blonde blur in the skirmish. And even when the KG back-ups came from the other direction around the square-based Palace, not an ounce of worry entered his mind. He felt his rage building inside him, but would not release it, not just yet. No, that animal, he was saving it for someone special.

And just as he was thinking of the all the sinister things he would do that Baron, while mowing down KGs with his blaster, he heard that gruff voice he had heard in Prison, speaking to him like he was a creature of no ability for thinking. The alarm had stopped, and the loudspeakers that usually blared the alert was now sounding the Baron's voice.

"You think you've won, JAK?! Well it seems that you're little girlfriend wasn't so sure either!" He cackled and ended abruptly with a chilling laugh, but not before Jak heard what he thought was a muffled scream in the background.

Jak froze. _Keira!_ She had entered the city! _But why? How did she get caught when they had thoroughly cleansed the area of any threat?_

And then, a blinding pain shot through his shoulder. He had become a target in those few seconds of extreme fear rushing through him and was now bleeding profusely from the a little below his shoulder, near his collarbone where the armor was thinner to allow for movement of the arms. He almost fell with the pain, but staggered until he had himself steady. He grabbed his gun with his left hand and began shooting wildly, but still careful enough not to shoot any of his own.

Jak saw Damas a couple yards away and made for him, knowing that he had probably heard the Baron's message, but was too involved in the gunfight at the moment.

"Damas!" Jak yelled half in pain, half in urgency.

"Jak! Fall back, you're injured!" The Desert King shouted over the ensuing battle.

"…Can't! He…He's got Keira!" The young renegade bellowed, his eyes starting to water, but not just with the excruciating pain of his wound. "I-I'm going inside the Palace!"

"Jak- look at your shoulder! You'll bleed to-"

"I'll go in with him!" Torn came up behind Jak with a ripped piece of material, taking off Jak's armored plating around his shoulder and creating a make-shift tourniquet.

It was obvious Damas wouldn't be able to stop them. Jak would not be stopped. He watched as they eased around the edges of the skirmish and easily made it past the distracted KGs. He doubted he would see them again.

* * *

**Ooooohh. What will happen inside the Palace? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Torn took out his full access card from Ashelin and held it up to the Palace entrance. He had had it for a while now, but never had a constructive way to use it before now. He and Jak entered the palace, and found no resistance leading to the elevator that took them to the main floor. Torn offered to support Jak because of his weakening wound, but the injured man refused the help and gritted his teeth. He had been through pain ten times as worse before, and the fact that someone he loved was in danger put his pain out of his thoughts.

He's gonna use her as a bargaining chip, you know that, don't you?" Torn said as he stopped and looked Jak in the eyes.

Jak's only reply was a nod, and then he averted his gaze to the elevator entrance. As the elevator lifted them to face the Baron, Torn kept looking at Jak out of the corner of his eye. Jak's usually healthy-looking bronze skin tone was turning a sickly pale color, and he could see the beads of sweat forming on his arms and face. The half-assed tourniquet wasn't doing much to stop the bleeding.

The elevator door clicked open and Jak tensed his grip on the blaster gun that had been loosely held in his left hand. Torn also prepared himself as they cautiously stepped into the hallway and made their way to the Throne room. Torn vaguely remembered the layout, for it had been several years since his KG days. He was about to use his access key again to open the Throne room door before Jak whispered urgently, "Wait!" His ears perked up like an animal's, searching for a faint sound.

Even more so were Jak's senses heightened while injured. Behind the door Jak could hear a struggle. It was a women's voice, but too deep to be Keira's.

"Father, no!"

"Father? Am I still that to you? You've been helping the Underground for years! Undermining me with that Krimzon Guard deserter!" A muffled scream followed it, and the conversation ended when Jak heard a hard smack followed by a thud.

"Ashelin." Jak looked at Torn and saw the same fear he was experiencing take over Torn's usually stoic face. He practically punched the access key to the door's sensor pad.

The doors opened and the Baron's sadistic cackle echoed throughout the enormous room.

"So, it appears you made it past my personal Guards outside…but not unscathed I can see…" the Baron bided his time, and held a dagger up to a limp Ashelin.

Jak scanned the room and almost flinched when he saw Keira. She was laying in the fetal position, no less that a foot away from the Baron's feet. Her hair was matted to her face with dark blood.

Holding a white knuckled grip on his blaster, Jak aimed its laser sights to point at the Baron's face which peeked out from behind Ashelin's drooping head. The sick man was shielding himself with his unconscious, albeit traitor, daughter.

Jak's arm was going numb as his adrenalin flow began to make him disregard any pain, so as to solely focus on the target in front of him.

"And it seems we have a returned visitor here, ex-Commander Torn, is it? What a pity, that you chose to be a _freedom fighter_ when you _had_ promise in the Guard," He spat in disgust.

"That's your own daughter, you freak!" Torn yelled in disbelief.

"She is a treacherous thief, and nothing more to me. Her punishment will be a painful death." He replied smugly, not a hint of remorse lurking in his voice.

Torn clenched his jaw to try to prevent himself from yelling out something emotional, something weak. All Jak could do next to him was keep glancing from Keira to Praxis and back again. They were at an impasse. If they tried to kill the Baron now, he would proceed to murder Ashelin and then Keira right in front of them.

Praxis held a devious grin on his face, knowing their predicament was his protection, and still he went forth with provoking them.

"So, the dark eco hasn't killed you _yet_, eh, Jak?

Something inside Jak snapped. Visions of Errol and Praxis standing over him, injecting him with the most harmful substance the planet in the Prison Fortress raced through his mind. He felt claws elongating and an animalistic urge overtake him. His monster alter ego wanted out, now. So he let it take its course.

The Baron almost dropped his blade when he saw the creature take form before him, purple lightening cackling over its body. Torn too, was shocked as this frightening transformation. He quickly moved away from Jak's side.

The monster stepped forward towards the dictator of Haven City. In defense, Praxis, shaking, pressed the knife to Ashelin's throat. And there, he made his last and final mistake. His grip on the blade slipped in a nervous twitch. It nicked Ashelin's throat before hitting the ground with a loud clang that threw the anxious silence into a shuffle.

Torn and Jak both swung into action and rushed the Baron. Dark Jak leapt onto the corrupt leader and Torn turned to grab Ashelin away from the scene.

The only hit the pathetic Baron Praxis got in was a sucker punch to the creature's bleeding shoulder, but it was already too late for him. Claws slashed out in pain and quickly brought an end to the hated man's long and damaging reign. The creature that was Jak hovered over its kill for a few moments, heaving and gripping his shoulder.

Torn brushed away the small trickle of blood that had run down the red-haired women's neck, cradling her body on his lap. Then, he looked up at the gruesome sight before him.

"Jak?" He questioned the animal warily.

Its head lifted and it seemed a bit dazed until Torn could see color fading out the darkness. When Jak was fully restored to his former self, he crawled over to Keira, still limply lying on the floor.

Gently, he picked up her head and whispered to her, "Keira? Wake up…Its me…Its Jak…"

He was beginning feeling dizzy from the loss of blood and the fear of Keira's lack of consciousness. Minutes went by as he rocked her in his arms slowly. After what seemed like an eon, he saw her eyelids flicker. She murmured something about her head before he saw her wince in pain and tears trickle down her face.

"Its alright, Keira, I'm here now. And I won't let anyone hurt you again…I promise…" He whispered to her, and she nuzzled feebly closer to his body.

He was about to pick her up and carry her out of the damned Palace when he stood up and blinked, seeing only spots. He swayed unstably, and heard a gruff voice call out his name in warning. Reaching for his bleeding gunshot wound was the last thing he remembered before he hit the cold floor and passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everything was blurry; dim, too.

_Am I blind? Where am I?_

He couldn't move his right arm. His ears twitched as he heard a sound from somewhere outside the room Jak was currently in. Ignoring his pain for a moment, he concentrated on listening.

"Well, he's gonna be okay, right?" A loud and slightly squeaky voice said from behind a door.

"Jak's a fighter, Dax, whatever he's got going for him with that animal thing he turns into helps him somehow. I don't think we've got anything to worry about just yet." Torn's gruff voice answered back calmly.

Jak felt so dizzy just opening eyes. He couldn't remember anything. _How long have I been out? Why isn't anyone coming in to tell me what's going on here? _Turning is body slightly, he almost let out a cry of agony from the pain, but only let out a jaw-clenched grunt. His whole torso now felt stiff from his wound.

"Jak? Are you awake?" A small voice called to him, followed by a low light being switched on.

_Well, at least I'm not blind….How did I get here? _The injured renegade squinted his blue eyes, adjusting to the lighting and looking for the owner of the voice.

Keira walked slowly towards him, a black eye and gash across her forehead included. The bed-ridden fighter's eyes watered as he felt the pain of both his wound and memories of the invasion of Haven flooded his head. With a quivering hand, she gently stroked his face, then traced down along his neck, "I…I was so worried that…that you wouldn't wake up!" She began to cry and Jak weakly brought his left hand to meet her hand on his neck.

His throat felt so dry, but he managed to croak out a few syllables, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," She sniffed.

'_Two days? How did we get out of the Palace? Where's Damas?'_ Jak's overwhelming thoughts intensified his dizziness and made him feel sick.

Grimacing, he tried to sit up, but it was his whole body was stiff, the pain was too great. Keira gave him a worried, yet stern look.

"Don't try to get up, Jak. Your wound's infected and every time you move it starts to bleed again...and they say it's mixed with dark eco. The doctors don't…they don't know why…" Keira achingly explained, her tears splashing down on him as she leaned in closer to him, touching her cheek to his.

A knock on the door caused Keira to jump up from his side and both of their gazes to be directed at the sound. A youth with flame colored hair peeked his head in and questioned with a high-pitched voice, "Jak?"

Jak did his best to smile, and Keira saw a bit of color return to his paled face as he did.

Keira looked towards Daxter, a look of hopelessness playing clearly across her face. The animated youth took a reassuring breath and passed Keira as she quietly left, and as he made his way to his best friend's bedside.

"I wish I coulda been there, Jak, right by your side, just like you taught me, huh buddy?" Daxter chirped, keeping a light attitude in spite of the dire situation of Jak's health.

"Nah Dax, you would've pissed your pants," Jak joked, knowing full well of Daxter's true character in battle, not that it made him any less of a good person in Jak's eyes.

The injured elf's slight chuckle turned into violent cough. A trickle of blood escaped the corner of his mouth.

The crimson liquid on Jak's pale skin caught Daxter's eye, resulting in a shiver making its way up the length of his spine. Never had he seen Jak take a hit like this one. Sure, he had had his share of scrapes and bruises, but never anything he hadn't bounced back from in a day or two. Worry crept into the youth's head.

"Should I call for a doc-" Daxter began, turning towards the door, but Jak's hand springing out to catch his wrist stayed him.

"I'm fine, Dax" He spoke hoarsely, fighting down the urge to cough and wiping the blood from his mouth. And then Jak's world went black.

* * *

King Damas stood by Jak's beside, surveying the room. On his orders, Jak had been transferred from the hospital in Haven to the one in Spargus. The more advanced technology of Haven couldn't help Jak.

A temple monk stepped into the room and bowed before Damas, speaking in a whispered tone, "My King, you have summoned me."

"Seem, I would like for you and your most experience monks to take a look at this boy. At the Baron's hands he faced some sort of dark-eco injections, from what I understand, and the infection from his wound has somehow horribly interacted with the dark eco…" Damas recited, as he had been told by the doctors many times about the condition of this mysterious fighter.

Seem's expression at the mention of _dark-eco injections_ could only be described as aghast. She walked towards the comatose Jak, eyeing the ugly, purple stained wound.

"I cannot reverse the effects of this deadly substance, Great King. We must take him to the Temple. If he has any hope, the Oracle will tell us how to make it so," The strange monk answered, looking solemn at the young life so precariously hanging on.

* * *

"We are taking Jak to the Temple, Keira. Its may be his only chance," Damas explained to an exhausted Keira, who had barely left Jak's unconscious side in the past week since he had first woken up.

"But…if we risk moving him, it could make him worse!" Keira had no energy to cry, but the urgency in her voice pleaded with the King.

"Do you want him to live?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you will come with us to take him to the Temple. Normally we use a Dune-Hopper, but in Jak's condition, it would be ill-advised indeed. My head Monk, Seem has seen to it that temporary bridges are built so we can smoothly transport Jak in one of the large land vehicles we have."

"When do we leave?" Keira asked, feeling a little more confident, silently praying over and over again in her head for the man she had fallen in love with.

"As soon as Jak has been safely moved to the carrier. Which is being done right this moment. Come, we will go down to the garage area and make ready to leave." The King offered a warm smile, and gently putting his large hand on her small shoulder.

The young girl nodded, standing up slowly and following the King of Spargus the small distance it was from the hospital to the city's garage.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Two guards carried Jak carefully inside the Temple. They were lead by Damas and Keira, who were promptly greeted at the entrance by a male monk who introduced himself as Saye. The strange Precursor Monk stood beside Jak and touched his hand lightly to Jak's forehead, before pulling back suddenly, as if burned.

"He is infused with the dark substance," He spoke silently, though with obvious shock.

"Yes, Saye. We must seek the Oracle's wisdom on this matter," Seem spoke calmly, motioning for him to step aside, so they could proceed.

Solemnly they proceeded through the candle lit temple and started down the narrow stairs. Keira stared up at the ancient carvings in silent wonder. She ran her hand along the walls of the stairwell, feeling the many cracks of age in the smoothed sandstone. It seemed as if they had been walking forever, with only lit torches on the walls lighting the way.

Finally, they came to a medium-sized, circular room, with a bright light shining down at the center. Jak stirred and Keira rushed to his side, grabbing his cold hand and holding it to her chest, urging him to speak to her. But, it was not to last, and Jak's hand went limp once more.

"Come, we must hurry. He is only getting worse…" Damas looked on towards where Seem waited at a round entrance.

At the end of the short hallway, Keira could see the base of a bronze colored statue, most likely made of Precursor metal. She also noted that that it was not lit by torches, but by a bright bluish light, seemingly coming out of nowhere. Seem entered the enormous space first. Keira was amazed when she stepped into the boundless area, and looked up at the biggest Oracle she had ever seen. The ones in Haven were figurines compared to this one!

Seem motioned for Jak to be laid upon a slightly elevated platform that lay directly in front of the great Oracle. She whispered something silently while making several swift hand motions. A rumbling noise sounded, and the Oracle awoke, its eyes glowing an icy blue.

"Great Oracle," Seem pleaded, "This young warrior has been touched by the darkest of substances. He is dying from its infusion with his own lifeblood. He requires your aid." The monk ended, by kneeling next to Jak, raising her arms towards the Oracle as a supplicant.

All held their breaths, waiting an answer as several moments passed.

"You present me with the greatest Descendant of Mar." The Oracle stated, as if contemplating whether or not it would help their desperate cause.

Damas looked at Keira sharply, question and doubt in his face. He whispered to her, "That is impossible! How is he a Descendant of Mar?! I am the last of that line; for my son has been lost…He cannot possibly be…"

But Keira could not give him any answers, for she was as shocked as Damas. She knew nothing of Jak's family or relations.

The Oracle continued, "He has a gift for channeling, as all in his line do. The Precursors have deemed this _Jak_ of importance in this world, and so I will cure him."

Keira felt relief course through her body. _He will live. He will be cured_.

The Oracle's eyes brightened, until they were a bright white, making the group squint in the light. Jak's body began to glow, faintly at first, until they could no longer see him, for the white light healing his body was as blinding as the Oracle's eyes.

Jak cried out. A cry of _suffering_? _Pain_? _Relief_?

Keira made a few steps toward him, one hand over her eyes to shield them, but Seem stopped her, "No! You must not interfere!"

The white light began to subside, and Jak stood there, or at least it should have been Jak…

But what was presented before them did not look like an elf. It look like it was split straight down the center, one half a ghastly animal with pale skin and a long claw, and the other a translucent blue, with an enormous wing sprouted from its back.

"Jak…?" Keira barely whispered

The being that should have been Jak stood motionless for several minutes, as if contemplating which side it wanted to be more.

Another flash of light, and then a booming noise; from the Oracle? From Jak?

Confusion was thick in the air, as the lighting of the room went dim and the Oracle's eyes closed. Jak laid there, in one form, a normal elf.

Seem now let Keira go, and the young girl ran to Jak's side. Jak blinked rapidly, trying to focus on Keira's face. She helped him to sit up and wrapped her arms around his torso, heaving a sigh of relief into his once injured, and now scar-less shoulder.

Then, she leaned back looking at his face, "Jak? Jak look at me," she put both hands on either side of his face, forcing his unfocused gaze to look at her, "…Are you okay?"

Jak smiled, taking her hands in his own, "I feel amazing."

* * *

_Light Eco_. That was what Seem had told him that the Great Oracle had instilled in him to save his life. Jak had never thought the substance existed. But, then again, where there is dark, there must be light. Or at least that's what he caught in Seem's lengthy speech on the subject. It was a strange feeling. He no longer felt the building rage deep inside him, yet he knew, somewhere, it lay dormant.

So, Jak, Damas and Keira loaded into the large land vehicle that they had used to get to the Temple, all relieved to be returning to Spargus healthy and well.

"Something on your mind, Jak?" Damas said, and with a hint of suspicion, Jak noted, from the other side of the vehicle where he sat, across from the couple.

"Just happy to be alive," Jak sighed lightly, giving Keira's hand that he held a quick squeeze.

"You are a Descendant of Mar," The King stated. He seemed frustrated.

Jak looked at him in shock, not knowing that while he had been passed out, that the Oracle had revealed his lineage. "I…" Jak began, but was cut off, when Damas folded his arms and began to speak.

"You cannot be. My son…No, I am the last of that ancestry. My son was, but…he was taken…many years ago…" Damas ended sadly, touching the Seal of Mar engraved in his breastplate.

"How did you find out?" Was all Jak could muster to speak. Keira looked at him surprised. _Was he really an heir of the great hero Mar?_

"The Oracle said it would heal you, because you were the 'greatest Descendant of Mar'," Damas recited.

"I've...I've never told anyone before…living in Haven it was a dangerous claim to make…I only knew because I had a Seal like that," Jak pointed at the King's chest, "when I was found by the woman who raised me until I was 15…It has my birth date engraved on the back of it. It's really the only clue I have to who I am, or was." Jak's confession came slowly, as if he was remembering a painful memory. Keira touched his forearm lightly. She had had no idea. He must have kept this seal in a good hiding spot, for she had never seen it in their time together.

Damas looked shocked at Jak's explanation. _Could it be? Could this man of a twisted fate be the son that was taken from him almost 20 years ago?_

"How old were you when you were found, Jak?" Damas straightened himself up, bracing himself for excitement or disappointment.

"They said I was four when I was found." Jak looked at the metallic floor of the vehicle sadly. Then, suddenly, Jak looked up again locking his now wide, blue eyes with Damas'.

The King leaned in towards them, looking intense. Keira glanced from Jak, then to Damas, not entirely understanding what exactly was being revealed at the moment.

"What was the date inscribed on the back of the Seal?!"

"December 6, 2687." Jak spoke slowly, not loosing eye contact with the King. He searched for answers within his eyes.

"Precursors…" Damas barely whispered, still staring at Jak.

"Jak?" Keira cupped his chin in her hand, pulling his gaze to meet hers.

"He's…my father."

* * *

**Wow, big shocker, right? Haha.**

**Anyways, there's obviously no time travel business from the game that's involved with this story, or otherwise, it wouldn't make sense! Getting to the end, just need to tie up a few loose ends! See you at the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jak moved slightly in his sleep, feeling the small, yet warming body of Keira in his arms, his body encompassing hers. Sunlight of early morning filtered in from the windows, and he squeezed his eyes shut in protest. And then he remembered...

What a day it had been yesterday. It seemed to have lasted a year. His life was saved, and his past rediscovered. He had a father, someone who had loved and cared about him. He hadn't been abandoned like he'd always thought. The darkness was turning into light for him, in more ways than one.

Damas told him that he had been kidnapped as a boy, taken from the Wasteland by what everyone thought had been Marauders. The search for the missing Prince, for that was what he was, had gone on for almost a year and half before the city and the boy's parent's had given up hope. For six years after he had disappeared Damas told Jak that he had sent spies to the Marauder hideout, and even trusted Wastelanders to Haven City to look, but everything had been to no avail, obviously.

So many things had changed in the course of one day, and yet one thing had not. Keira. She was still there, in his arms, through sickness and near death- to the discovery of his royal background. He thought about it, and swore his heart swelled with a feeling he could not describe.

He kissed her lightly on the back of her head, smelling her hair, reveling and appreciating his every breath. The renegade had been given a second chance; he would not take it for granted.

Still mulling things over in his head, and trying to sort everything that had happened out in his mind, Jak ran his hands through Keira's aqua hair softly. After a few minutes, she began to stir, and turned over in his arms, so as to face him.

"Good morning," she said in a sleepy tone, rubbing her eyes.

"It is a good morning, isn't it?" Jak said in a chipper tone, smiling.

Keira returned the smile, understanding what he meant. It had been a long day for the both of them yesterday, and she felt completely relieved that Jak was still at her side, smiling and healthy. He moved towards her, giving her a small peck on the lips, then sat up, stretching his arms and back, then suddenly recoiling in pain. The gun wound on the shoulder was still painful, even though it appeared as if nothing had happened to it.

Rubbing his shoulder gingerly he guessed out loud, "I guess that 'great' Oracle didn't heal _everything_…" He laughed looking at Keira's face. "I think I'll take some pain if it still means I'm alive, huh?"

"Idiot," she mumbled as they both laughed and Keira raised a fist as if she were going to punch his injured shoulder, but then put it down when she saw a boyish look of fear on his face and laughed.

"Very funny," he said in a mock-hurt tone.

"Can you believe we're not running anymore? No more hiding?" Keira suddenly said, on a serious note, staring at him in an almost-dazed way.

"I've been running and hiding as long as I can remember, it's gonna be weird getting used to some peace and quiet. But I wouldn't mind staying, here in Spargus. After all, it is my _real_ home…"

Keira nodded as he spoke and then said, "You don't want to go back to Haven, then? What about your friends? The Underground?"

"Well, there's really no need for the Underground now, is there? Shit, I mean, we can go visit anytime we want now. There's no freakin' Baron or KG anymore, right?" He paused, waiting for Keira's acknowledgement of the facts, "Plus, wouldn't you rather stay here, by the beach, in a city without pollution and poverty? Do we really have anything to go back to in Haven, Keira?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right…Jak, as long as I'm with you, I know I will be happy." Keira smiled, sitting up and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Keira." Jak said, his arms now holding her body tightly to his chest.

"I love you, too, Jak. Always."

* * *

Epilogue:

Deciding that they would stay in Spargus, Damas insisted that he and Keira move into Spargus's palace. Overtime together, a bond began to form between the long separated father and son. In Spargus, however, royalty was no different than the 'common' peoples, and everyone interacted as one. The only difference between them was the Mar family did rule and govern, fairly, over the desert city.

Jak became a key part of the Wastelander army, and loved going out into the Wasteland to solve the Marauder problems, when they arose. There were no more significant threats to Keira, Jak or Spargus's welfare, and that both relieved and irritated Jak. But, he made the best of his new life.

With some encouragement from Damas, Jak proposed to Keira, a year after they moved into the palace. They were soon married afterwards.

A short five months later, a new descendant of Mar was born. Jak and Keira named her Lexa.

The End.

* * *

**Holy (almost) 3 years! I'm finally finished! Hope you enjoyed the ride! Leave some nice reviews to tell me how you think it went.**


End file.
